Transformers: Prank Wars
by I-Don't-Have-A-Name123
Summary: Years after the Decepticon and Autobot war ended, their children begin a war of their own. And this time, the Decepticons didn't start it.
1. The Beginning

Don't own. The style is little different than I'm used to. Let me know if I need to correct anything.

**Transformers: Prank Wars**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Since the Cybertronian race had been cut down to less than two percent of its pre-war population, the Prime and Megatron have called for a ceasefire. The whole reason for the war was freedom and equality for all inhabitants, not just those who happened to be born in a higher caste. Each side wanted it, they just had different views on how to go about it. However, since the High Council was gone, coupled with the population issue, there didn't seem to be a reason to fight anymore.

Sure, there was still some animosity, but no one has actually attacked, the memory of the war, and all those lives wasted too fresh and painful. They didn't really want to kick it off again. Besides, they had their kids to think about.

About thirty years after the ceasefire was put in place, Ironhide and Moonracer welcomed their first sparkling, Sureshot. Everyone was a little frightened at the thought of those two spawning children, but the kid seemed more mellow than his parents. At least, he hasn't tried to blast anyone yet.

As for the Decepticons, their first sparkling was a femme named Staticdive, born to Thundercracker. None of them are too sure who her other creator is, though many thought it was Skywarp. Thundercracker assured them it was a femme, and had to do so for over a vorn before anyone believed him.

Other children followed, which was regarded as a blessing and a curse. All those squalling sparklings...it makes one shudder. Quite a few inherited their parents' tempers, which led to many trips to the medbay in the first few vorns. The only two mechs who did not have children were the Prime and Megatron. Both said the universe would not survive if they managed to procreate.

("Really? The Combaticons _and_ Stunticons had kids, and the place is still here. Barely, but it's still here!")

The kids on both sides have grown up listening to stories about the war and other _activities_ that had gone on while it waged. Needless to say, a few were..._intrigued_. And when something like that catches a kid's attention, shit's about to hit the fan.

And oh, did it ever.

"Oh, now that's just _wrong_," Whirlwind muttered, staring at the terrifying scene in front of him.

"Who _did_ this? And _why_?" Jumpstart said, awed.

"This" was the younglings' section of the Nemesis covered in rainbows, glitter, and...were those fragging _unicorns_? Granted, the little femmes were happy with the new decorations, but the mechs and older ones weren't. They_ were_ Decepticons, after all. At least, their parents were.

"Lil Bit, this better not have been you," Airstrike said, glaring at the femme.

"Why would I sabotage my own room, idiot?" That prompted a fight, which everyone else ignored. A few of the kids wandered around, calculating how long it would take to clean everything up. A week, maybe, at the least. They doubted the adults could, or would help, being so busy.

"Hey, somebody wrote on the wall over here!" A little femme called at the very end. "There's a box here, too!"

"Don't touch it, Limelight! Wait til we get there." Most made their way down to the little Seekerling. The others hung back, afraid something was going to happen. Smart, all considering.

"'Hey Decepticreeps,'" Whirlwind read. "'Wanna have some more fun? Open the box. Signed, the Autobotlings.' _Autobotlings?_ What the hel-heck," He quickly corrected himself, glancing at the younger kids.

"Nice save," Lil Bit muttered. Everyone stared at said box. Nothing special, as far as they could tell. Just a big metal box. One of the little ones kicked it, causing everyone else to surge back in blind panic. When nothing happened, Staticdive picked it up.

"Uh, Dive? You really think you should do that?" She shrugged.

"Better me than one of you. Everybody get back. I don't know what this will do." There was a scramble. Once all the kids were safely behind a makeshift fort of tables, and peeking over at her, Staticdive opened the box.

At first, nothing happened. Then, there was an almighty BANG! and the femme disappeared in a cloud of...well, no one really knew. They were all trying not hack up their fuel pump. When the (brightly colored) smoke cleared, what used to be Staticdive stood in the middle of the room, arms still positioned like she was holding something. The box was nowhere to be seen.

She had a gobsmacked look plastered on her face. Her once blue and white paint was replaced with a riot of neon green, orange and red. Confetti rained down, along with a giant banner that had the Autobot symbol proudly stamped in the middle. The Decepticon insignia was on there too, except it was smaller and being eaten by what looked to be a bunch of Insecticons. The banner read "Autobots Rule, Decepticreeps Drool."

"Okay, that was awesome, but the banner just ruined it." Jumpstart said, coming out from behind a mech Seekerling. "That's the best they could come up with?"

"Uh, Jump? I suggest you shut up," Lil Bit said, edging away, watching Staticdive. The femme didn't seem to realize the entire room now had optics trained on her. She just stood, staring off into space for a long time. Then, when the others were getting a little twitchy, she spoke.

"The Autobrats have made a huge mistake. This. Means. _War_."

And thus the Prank War began.

* * *

I know people place Chromia with Ironhide. Don't know why, but they do. Someone who used to watch the show when they were a kid said in that episode with the females Moonracer was the one he hugged, not Chromia, so I'm going with that. Just letting you know, so you don't all attack me for it.

Staticdive belongs to Cheetahstar. Sorry if that's not how you wanted her to be. I kinda made her the big sister of the bunch.

Lil Bit belongs to somebody who called themself "Silly human." I don't think it was their pen name, so yeah. Whoever you are, there you go.

Whirlwind's creator left it as "2Lazy2SignIn." Thanks for that, by the way.

The rest of the kids are mine.


	2. Retaliation

Don't own Transformers. Edit: Rewriting this. It's too short, and needs...something.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Retaliation**

At the entrance to the _Ark_, a pair of cousins were giving each other high fives.

"Dude, that was awesome! I wish we had put a camera in there somewhere." A red sparkling by the name of Sideways exclaimed. "Can you imagine what their faces would be like?" The other burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Probably like this." He twisted his face into a look of exaggerated horror. "Mah paint!"

"That's your dad, cuz. Wanna do that to him next?" His cousin looked at Sideways like he had grown an extra head.

"No way. I like living. Just 'cause I'm his kid don't mean much when it comes to his paint. Kinda makes Mom mad." Sideways raise his servos in submission.

"Okay. We won't. Hey, where did Bassline and Wasp go?" He looked around. "They were here a second ago." His cousin shrugged, walking inside.

"I don't know. 'M not their keeper." A silver blur charged him out of nowhere, knocking him down. He looked up into a gold visor, its owner grinning crazily at him. "Bassline! What the heck?!" He shoved the crazy youngling off him. The other laughs as he stands up.

"Calm down, Spinout. I'm just playin'." Spinout growled at him, brushing imaginary dirt off.

"Where's Wasp?" The silver sparkling waved his servo vaguely behind him.

"Inside. His dad wanted him for something."

"You think he knows?"

"Bumblebee? Doubt it. Dude's a scout, not a spy."

"I thought his mom was?"

"Nah. You know any minibot femme spies?" The other two shook their heads. "Thought so. Anyway, we better get inside. Our other creators are gonna call soon."

* * *

Later, during the graveyard shift, group of sparklings make their way to the entrance, looking around before darting inside.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" The scream came from the sparklings' playroom. Naturally, everyone came running, expecting the worse, whatever that could be. There was a pile up at the door when the first ones to get there slammed on the brakes, gaping. That soon turned to hysterical laughter, or freaking out, a few cases.

Someone, or a group of someones, had turned the room into a zoo. Literally. They even set up cages for the baby animals who were just staring innocently at them, probably wondering what the fuss was all about. There was quite a variety of them, too, not just the typical ones found in an actual zoo.

"Those bear cubs look hungry..."

"Sweet Primus, are those possums?"

"Um, why is there a kitten with the meerkats?"

"What the hell happened in here?" Ironhide jumped in. Sureshot turned around, shrugging helplessly.

"It was like this when we got here." He noticed four certain younglings looking guilty. Immediately, he turned on them. "Was this you four?" He turned up the scary-looming-older-brother a few notches. It helps he inherited his dad's build.

"No," Sideways said, shuffling his feet. "But we think we know who did."

"Who?"

"The Decepticon kids," Bassline muttered. "We pulled a prank on them yesterday. Didn't think they respond this fast." Sureshot looked dumbfounded. Everyone else did too.

"I hope you realize you started a war," Radar, Red Alert's sparkling said. The four nodded. "So...how we gonna get them back?"

* * *

At the Nemesis, all the younglings were rolling.

"I'm glad we put that camera in," Airstrike said. "Nice job, guys."

"Where'd you get the idea, Dive?" One of the little ones asked. She shrugged.

"Some human book. This guy had loaded up a bunch of animals on his big ship he called an ark. Something about a flood."

"Well anyway, should we get ready for whatever they got planned?" She nodded.

"Definitely. Let the games begin."

* * *

Okay, so I made some Transformers from the movies and Animated into sparklings. They had very little screen time, and honestly it just makes it easier. In case some people haven't figured it out yet, their moms/other dads live on Cybertron. Think of it as a summer visitation type deal.


End file.
